Se Acabó
by September's Child
Summary: Pequeño tributo No Yaoi a los gemelos de The Lost Canvas en el día de su cumpleaños. POV de Defteros y Aspros sobre un suceso que quiebra su unión de forma irreparable.


_Pequeña escena relatada bajo POV, enmarcable en el suceso del asesinato de las Pitonisas por parte de Aspros._

 _Un sencillo tributo a los gemelos de la era The Lost Canvas en el día de su cumpleaños._

* * *

 **## SE ACABÓ ##**

 **Cuando el orgullo te ciega**

Se acabó Aspros.

Hoy comienzo a comprenderlo, y hoy empiezo a no conocerte de verdad.

La promesa que me hiciste cuando todavía no te codeabas con la dama de la ambición acaba de morir. Y lo ha hecho junto a las Pitonisas del bosque sagrado, las mismas que una vez decretaron mi condena...y las que ahora te han ofrecido un futuro del que aparentemente reniegas.

Hoy no te reconozco, hermano...No sé quién eres, qué pretendes...Ignoro qué te ha lanzado a actuar así, a convertirte en un vil asesino de sangre helada. Desconozco qué te ha mostrado el Oráculo...solo sé que ellas han muerto, y las ejecutoras de su inmerecido fin han sido tus propias manos.

He intentado acercarme a ti, detenerte...Y tú...tú simplemente te has reído de mí. Me has atacado a consciencia, ahora lo sé. Lo he sabido desde el mismo instante que has recuperado de las charcas de sangre sagrada la máscara que tu rabia me ha arrancado. Lo he corroborado cuando tú mismo me la has restregado contra mi rostro, impregnada de traición, furia y desdén.

"Póntela Defteros" - me has ordenado con un tono de voz no muy alejado del ultraje más bajo - "No pueden descubrirte así. No _debes_ mostrarte así."

Estábamos solos y te ha molestado verme el rostro. Estábamos solos y has osado asesinar el oráculo...¿Por qué?

¿Dónde se ha ido tu honor? ¿Qué has visto que te haya incrustado semejante fulgor en la mirada?

No me gusta el brillo con el que me miran tus ojos. No reconozco la ladeada sonrisa que moldeas cuando observas de reojo la aberración cometida. Y peor aún...me asustas cuando decides borrar tu crimen haciendo uso de un poder que has empezado a embrutecer sin saber por qué.

Desde que posees a Géminis te habías vuelto altivo y orgulloso, pero todavía seguías siendo mi hermano, el que me hizo una promesa con la que he respirado vida día tras año.

Ahora Aspros no está aquí.

Tú no eres él, porqué él jamás se avergonzaría de mí.

Sí, leo vergüenza en tu mirada, durante los escasos instantes que ésta se atreve a posarse sobre mí. Y leo algo más desconocido y aterrador...

Leo miedo.

Te percibo aterrador, desconocido y traidor.

Y te devuelvo la mirada cargada con el dolor que me supone descubrirte así.

Te miro con desconfianza y con temor...

Te observo asumiendo que entre nosotros, hermano, hoy todo se acabó.

 **###**

 **Cuando tu mirada me hiere**

Se acabó Defteros.

Ya no te soporto más. Hoy el peso de tu sombra se ha convertido en inaguantable.

Maldigo el momento en que te prometí algo tan absurdo como liberarte de tu condena. Y maldigo que tú, anclado a tu inocencia y fe ciega hacia mí, decidieras creerla.

Compréndelo hermano, éramos unos críos entonces, pero ya no lo somos. Hace años que hemos dejado la inocencia atrás, o al menos yo me he sobrepuesto a ella.

Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que hace años que me espías desde las sombras que ya deberías asumir como tu hogar. Sé que entrenas, que te esfuerzas para ser tan poderoso como lo soy yo, pero fallas en tu empeño. No contemplas la posibilidad que rubrica tu nombre.

Él lo dice todo.

Defteros, segundo...sombra...

Réplica. Mala réplica, para ser más exacto...

Eres el segundo de los dos. Jamás llegarás a ocupar mi lugar, ni mucho menos a mancillar mi armadura dorada con la envidia de tu corazón.

Jamás.

Aunque el Oráculo anuncie lo contrario.

Tú no tocarás a Géminis. Ella nunca te pertenecerá.

He acabado con las Pitonisas, por supuesto. Y no admito su revelación, porque mienten. Yo no serviré al ejército de Hades y tú no serás nunca el legítimo portador de Géminis.

Yo seré el Patriarca, el elegido, y tú...tú ahora me sobras. Tu existencia no tiene ningún sentido.

En realidad nunca lo ha tenido, ahora lo percibo claro.

Como tan claro veo el odio con el que me miras cuando te invito a seguir siendo la sombra que jamás has dejado de ser.

Debes lucir la máscara, Defteros. Aún aquí. Aún cuando sé que no soportas más su asfixia.

No me importa ser yo mismo el que te la incrusta sobre tu inexistencia, como no tienes ningún derecho a arrebatarme lo que por designio de las estrellas me pertenece exclusivamente a mí.

Y no dirás nada de lo que has visto aquí, por la simple razón que no puedes.

Nadie escuchará tu voz, porque ella no existe.

Igual que tú.

Defteros...voy a lograr que dejes de mirarme así. No toleraré que tus ojos me sigan juzgando tal y como osan hacerlo ahora...

Leo odio en tu mirada, y no me agrada la sensación de sentirme acechado desde unas sombras que yo jamás pisé, que no me pertenecen...y que aborrezco con toda mi alma.

Leo reprobación hacia mis actos, y un atisbo de orgullo que no te favorece en absoluto.

Leo demasiadas emociones que no me gustan, demasiadas probabilidades que no deben conventirse en realidad.

Ahora lo sé, hermano...Acabaré contigo, con el destello que ilumina tu mirada, con el poder que has cosechado imitando un poder superior, inigualable e insuperable.

Mi poder...

Te observo con altivez, sí...lo reconozco.

Y te desprecio como jamás me hubiera imaginado poder hacer.

Borraré el brillo que inunda tu mirada, te lo prometo Defteros.

Y con esta nueva promesa voy asumiendo que entre nosotros, hermano, hoy todo se acabó.


End file.
